


Business with Clifford

by Muke_giggles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, BoyxBoy, Business, Cute, Deal, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Money, Muke - Freeform, Protective Michael, Punk Luke, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets involved with the way his father truly rules his company.<br/>Or Luke is part of a deal where Michael is connected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

It was not his idea to be forced out of his own house.  
To be with a man he barely knew only for the sake of his family.  
‘’Mum, no!’’ Luke yelled as his mum locked the car door so he couldn’t escape.  
She sighed annoyed as she got in the driver seat. ‘’Shut up! I had to make a decision to save your fathers company’’.

To clear things up. Luke’s mother was a typical gold digger.  
A woman who opened her legs more then MacDonald’s. One that gladly did the dirty work if she could get things for herself.  
It’s not one who really did it for the sake of saving the company of the man she loved  
.It was more saving her money what she didn’t deserve.

Oh she knew that. Luke was just an annoying brat while her beautiful pure daughter Bella had the bad luck to be born with that piece of shit.  
Only now Luke was a perfect piece of her master plan.  
The guy who she had tried to flirt with turned the old woman down in disgust.  
Eleanor traced her fingers on the young man chest whispering in his ear if he was interested in someone else.  
Yeah people she even dragged her ´Pure´ angel of a daughter Bella in her hunger for money and power.

She smirked as the young man nodded curious of what this woman had to satisfy him.  
Her hand had a picture in it. Some skinny girl dressed in a very to short skirt,  
her face full of make-up while the boy next to her avoided the camera trying to pull his hoodie up.  
Shock was seen on the witch face as he pointed to the piece of shit what she was forced to call her son.  
‘’Are you kidding me?!''She shrieked. The young man slammed her against the nearest wall.  
He breathed on her ear making the old woman let out a shaky breath.  
''Deal or no deal Darling, don’t you think it would be cruel to have your husband,  
in the hospital after he sees all you ‘help’ with others for the company now, do we?’’  
Now she was laughing like a mental patient.  
She had Work, money and she wouldn’t have to take care of ‘that’ in the back of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think of the story

’’By sending me to a man because you failed to fuck him!’’

Luke kicked with his feet in the driver seat  
‘’Oh sensitive are we ?’’he laughed seeing the hurt in her face.  
His mum made a sharp turn making Luke hit his head hard.  
She smirked seeing a thing trace of blood drip on the passenger seats. ’’Sensitive are we?’’She mimicked as Luke groaned in pain.

‘’I’m not even gay.’’he muttered.’’Well just pretend then,shouldn’t be a problem.’’  
he stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped. His bright blue eyes searched for a escape.  
‘’Nice try dipshit but this is private property ,so no escapes.’’Elonour smiled sweetly.  
A young man came walking towards the two with a maid hurrying behind him.

The young made a stop in front of Luke causing the maid walk into the man.  
‘’Sorry Master.’’she whispered taking a step back. ‘’So this is the boy on the picture?"he asked. 

‘’Are you still sure you want him, Bella is very beautiful and a pure one.’’ his mother tried.  
Luke started laughing again slightly hissing because his head hurts.  
‘’Pure?My ass yeah but come on,how many times didn’t I heard her scream as one of the ‘partners’ came visit us.’’  
The young man was trying to hold his laughter.  
‘’I think I made the right choice,the money will be send to your house soon’’  
And that’s how Luke Hemmings was dumped here.

A small and not so manly scream left his mouth when he suddenly was lifted bride style feeling the fresh air through his clothes. Luke wanted to be put down but he didn’t knew the name of the stranger. ’’M-master?’’he stuttered looking in the eyes of the stranger. 

The young mans eyes widen with surprise.’’Lina please take him to his room’’  
He was carefully put down as he followed her to his room.  
‘’Master wants to kiss you~’’she snickered seeing the boy almost choke on his own spit.

The girl shrugs mentioning for him to follow her. ‘’Sit down,Master will be here soon’’.  
As she spoke her last words the door went open revealing the same man.  
‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Michael Clifford’’

One time Luke ran away from home as yet another ‘weird’ scream left his mothers room.  
His father had ignored the scream to busy talking on the phone with a woman.  
Luke's little legs carried him too the neighbors house.  
The friendly woman who was always reading a book wasn't there making him sob more.  
''Who are you?'' Luke sniffed as he saw a boy older then him in a black suit.  
''Lukey''he proudly pointed his finger at him self,  
He saw the old man who usually brought the two of them tea appear next to the boy with teary eyes.  
''Dad what are you doing?'' ''Kiddo I need you to listen carefully.  
The angels toke her away. She wanted me to give you this.''  
Luke stared at the book in his hands before big tears streamed down his face. His little chubby hands pushed over the angel on the table.  
''Bad angel!'' he sobbed. The old man hugged him tightly,as the older boy stayed silent.

Since then Luke always seemed to hold hatred for angels.  
They toke her away. They toke the only mother figure in his life away.  
Luke didn't felt greeting back as he saw a angel hanging on a necklace around Michael's neck.  
He climbed the stairs ignoring the confused look of Michael as he slammed his bedroom door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited .still needs some changes

As how cheesy it would sound Luke needed a partner in crime. He was up early sitting on his laptop to browse on the internet to find any dirt about his father. Luke wasn't dumb,he knew it was for the sake of his fathers company to keep him away from it. Hell he didn't even know what kind of company his father was making deals for. The maid shuffled inside wearing her maid clothes holding a tray of food. ''Ma- Michael removed his necklace,seemed it upset you.''she soflty mumbled as she putted the tray down. She was confused to see all the items that had a angel in them covered with clothes. ''What are you doing?'' Lina asked ignoring the burning question in her head.

_What did those angels do to you?_

 

''Trying to find out why I'm involved with this deal.'' Lina nodded as she walked out of the room.  
He heard her great Michael who grumbled something before a door was slam shut.  
Luke let out a small oomph as the maid dumped books  on the made up bed,dust dancing in the air.  
He watched her sit down opening the books reading each page. Lina looked up for a second.  
''You need to have a partner in crime if you want to find dirt on this man.''

Luke chuckled as he pressed enter on his keyboard.  
''Fuck.'' he cursed as he saw he spelled the company name wrong.  
It used to be his dad old last name before he remarried the witch of a elonour and adopted Bella.  
But why would there be a official site of his dad then?  
What kind for business was he involved in before his current one?

''I know that woman.''Lina whispered as Luke clicked on the photo of his father and woman shaking hands.

Her hands flipped some pages until they stop on the page with the same woman on it.  
''That's Liz Hemmings,she was his business partner for 4 years.They had three sons. One disappeared somehow when the couple divorced.''

Before Luke could see what kind of business this was Lina quickly stood up as foot prints approached the room.  
It was too late to make up a excuse or even attempt to create a lie as the door was slammed open.  
Showing a very angry Michael Clifford.''Lina I need to have a word with you.'' Michael snapped as he saw the documents,  
he had hidden in his study-room spread out over the bed.Lina whined silently as she heard the venom in his voice.  
''Y-yes M-master C-Clifford.'' She shot the confused boy on the bed an apologetic look as the door closed. Leaving Luke alone with his thoughts.

_Stop_

_don't_

_stop it_

_please_

Luke tried to block the screams of Michael out as tears welled up in his eyes.  
This was to much,the memories that was connected to the sound of screams attacked his brain.  
Making his breathing fast and uneven.  
He broke down,rushing down the annoyingly long stairs.

Lina had stopped listening to the words Michael screamed as she could hear the faint sound of the front door being slammed shot.

''Look at me when I'm speaking.'' Michael sneered as he hit the desk with his fist making Lina flinch for a second.  
She narrowed her eyes at Michael. ''Fine fire me,go ahead. Please put under the reason 'for giving a fuck about a friend'. ''  
With those words she closed the door. Even with this tempter of Michael she still had the kindness to act like a good maid.

Her eyes watched through the window seeing the rain attack the glass with full blows.She knocked softly on Luke's bedroom door. Silence ''Luke?'' Again not a sound was heard. No This can't be true Where is he? She ran down the stairs falling down the three last step , making her hit her head against the hard tiles. Lina let out a muffled scream of pain,seeing a few black dots as she opened her eyes. Michael quickly opened his door seeing his maid who stood by his side since he started his writing career scramble back on her feet. ''Lina what's wrong?'' She let out a heartbreaking sob as she managed to speak small words since the air was slammed out of her lungs. ''Luke...gone.'' His eyes widen. H _e couldn't lose this kid. He was the masterpiece to this deal. His disappearance could ruin it._

Michael's footstep made the stones crunch under his feet as he screamed for Luke's name.  
He cursed himself. He could be nicer to him.  
But something about Luke was annoying but so, so interesting.  
That was just a after thought beside his main goal.

Luke head shot up as he heard someone yell his name.  
Michael hair was stuck to his forehead as he screamed again.  
His heart fluttered a bit at the thought that Clifford man was worried about him.

Poor boy  
If only you knew

His eyes locked with Michael who quickly walked towards him.  
They didn't spoke until his coat was gently wrapped around his shoulder.  
''I used to hide here when my manager wanted me to pose for some stupid cover.'' Luke ignored the comment. ''Liz Hemmings has something to do with the deal, she's part of the reason why I'm here right?'' He felt his heart stop for a second as Michael's hands turned into fists. ''Those documents where not for you,if you want to have a nice stay here. You better keep your nose out of it.'' Michael walked back to the big mansion. ''Sucks for you.'' Luke turned around as he heard a voice behind him. ''Easy mate, I'm Calum the chef in the Clifford house hold.'' The boy spoke grabbing some stuff out a box. Luke introduced himself feeling embarrassed knowing Calum had heard him cry. The young chef stopped in his tracks as he was a few meters from Luke. ''You know Liz Hemmings?'' Luke shook his head. ''She has business with Clifford, and what ever it is. You're involved.''


	4. Guess who's back

Hi I'm finally free from the hell called secondary school and I can't wait to update a new chapter, I'm so sorry I didn't update. I haven't forgotten the story. So please stay tuned I will try to update it next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm sorry if this is bad but I had so many notes(of what I could write for this) and I'm kind of having a writer block with this story but I hope you like it :)
> 
> p.s sorry if this is edited weirdly I don't know what's wrong with my computer.

Luke remembered one time his dad had protected him. He was playing in the front yard, trying to kick the ball when he noticed the pretty lady looking at him with teary eyes.

‘’Lukey.’’ She whispered mentioning to come closer. He let out a surprised yelp as the woman hugged him. It felt warm and full with kindness. The embrace was cut short as the firm grip of his father tore him out of her arms. ‘’Go away! , he’s mine!’’ The woman screamed back at his father. ‘’But he’s my s-‘’ She gasped, her hands trembled as she lifted them above her head. ‘’You have ten seconds to leave or I will blow your head off.’’

 

The pretty lady stood up quickly, hurrying of his father’s property. Luke watched the lady fall twice letting out screams of fear as his father would scream the number he was at louder.

When the lady was gone, his father sighed. ‘’Listen to me Luke, that woman is a witch that turns into things little children wish to have. You can only play in the back yard from now on.’’ his father stated while Luke hugged his ball closer to his chest. He knew from then who that pretty lady was.

 

 

‘’Mum…’’ Luke mumbled as he blinked with his eyes, since the incident Michael had ordered his butler to take him to another room. The butler maked clear not to touch anything since it was the room where Michael had written his first books. It was not his fault that he accidentally tripped and happened to hold on a book for support…five times.

 

So he spend his days reading books that showed a different side of Michael, laughing at quotes he said in interviews and at last trying to unlock the door. Michael didn’t seemed to be very pleased with him trying to understand the Clifford business as he hadn’t seen Lina or Calum bring his meals or fresh towels. It was always that awfully silent butler that only mocked him. He blushed remembering when Michael had decided to check on him.

 

_Luke was half asleep when Clifford decided to tease the poor boy._ _He gently grabbed Luke’s face,_ _Focusing_ _on every little detail before kissing him on the lips._ _(I’m terrible with these kind of scene’s ) He felt the boy respond after a while and decided to take it a step further. When he opened his mouth slightly , the now wide awake Luke decided it was the perfect opportunity to bite Michael as hard as he could. Michael had left cursing, screaming at the butler to teach the brat a lesson. That lesson meant the balcony to be locked even more._

Luke’s favourite book from the writer was the day I was born:

 

**I was born on a rainy day,**

**My creature would say I was made up,**

**A bundle of thoughts from their imagination.**

**My life skipped a few stages,**

**According to my writer I like the watery taste of melons when I was a toddler.**

**That’s a lie; the watery taste made me spit it out when the writer didn’t look,**

**To busy making facts up to make it seems I’m alive.**

**As if I could be the kid next door, but these pages are my home.**

**I’m human, I was born and when the words stop I will stop existing at that moment.**

**The words will be nothing more then a mere memory of me until the book is opened again and I will tell my story.**

There was another story, one that seemed to be talked a lot about in the interviews Luke had found. ‘The picture that was never meant to get old.’ Was a story about a boy who seemed to suffer from depression, realizing how affected his is by the loss of the person or persons on the picture. He sees himself finally making a decision as he grabs the bottle of pills and a pen.

Luke wondered why the picture was never meant to get old, who was that person on the picture? What was the relationship between them? What happened to the person or persons?

An sudden death? Moved away? Murdered? Disappeared?

 

Ashton wasn’t someone who got quickly distracted when the master was talking only this time he noticed the lack in keys on the board. He made a note in his head to see if it had something to do with the maid Lina and the chef of the household Calum.

‘’Ashton don’t forget to confirm the call with Miss Hemmings.’’ Michael said without looking up from his paper. Ashton snickered slightly as he closed the door. ‘He looked like an old man with that scoff on his face.’ He putted on his poker face as he saw the maid look up from the floor she was wiping , she stared at him trying to figure out what made him snicker until she gave up continuing her daily task.

 

‘’H-hello?’’ stutters the voice on the other end when Ashton had dialed the number.

‘’Clifford’s butler calling to confirm the appointment you’ve made with my master.’’

He spoke holding a pen to write down more information if needed.’’ O-of course I confirm it!’’ the woman stated loudly making Ashton make a face disgust. Lina scoffed herself for being so curious but maybe it would help more why she, Luke, Calum and grumpy in a fancy suit where the only one who had to stay at this household.

The woman stayed silent, unsure if the butler was going to give her more information, he spoke again ‘’Miss i-‘’ ‘’Is he okay?’’

‘’I have orders not to tell you anything considering the deal you’ve made.’’ ‘’But I-‘’

Ashton  hung up the phone, giving the maid a stern look as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He wonderder why the woman was always so nervous every time he called her to confirm the appointment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
